


The Problems We Share

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: A (slightly) longer version of that scene where Fitz tries to stop her from leaving the base.





	The Problems We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Fitzdaisy + “give me a chance” (except she’s still Skye here)
> 
> This wound up being more gen than anything else, but oh well, consider it pre-relationship as with most of my ficlets.

She almost made it to the door before the sound of his labored breathing reached her ears. 

“Stop!”

Skye froze, hand over the keypad, _inches_ from escape. The doors were already creaking open.

She could do it, she realized. Just one power-fueled push, and he’d never be able to follow after taking that kind of force to the chest.

But that wasn’t who she was.

Instead Skye turned, slowly, trying not to set another bout of quakes off. 

When she met his eyes, Fitz started fidgeting on the balls of his feet. “Please don’t go,” he begged. “Y-you’re the only one who—let me—I need—”

“Those sound like _you_ problems, Fitz,” Skye whispered.

Fitz staggered back, stricken.

For a moment, neither said anything.

Then his eyes hardened, mulish determination setting his features. “I can help you. Don’t listen to any of them. Just give _me_ a chance.” 

Skye shook her head sadly. “You’re so good, Fitz. You don’t deserve this. But I have to.” 

She stepped forward to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for being there for me.”

Feeling as though she were physically ripping herself apart, she forced herself to turn and walk away.


End file.
